My Master
by LifelessEspada
Summary: Integra believes she is smitten with her loyal servant and can't stand being in love with a monster. Read to see if she comes to terms with herself. Major FLUFF! AlucardxIntegra


Integra fiddled with the ends of her black tight fitted turtleneck sweater.

Earlier that morning she hadn't felt like she should deal with the complicated suit

She wore on a daily basis. Unlike today she had a huge migraine. She was supremely

Glad Alucard wasn't here; recently she would heat up and feel all tingly. All the

telltale signs of being in 'love'. But she refused to say it. 'Maybe I do love him.' She

sighed at the thought. Then scoffed 'Please as if I should think such things about a monster.'

"An abomination of God!" She yelled out loud.

"So, you're thinking of me, my master." She heard a dark chuckle imitate from the

dark corner of the room. She felt, his often used, sultry laugh reverberate through her tickling her bones and skin. But ,as often as she heard the laugh, she could tell sadness was laced within the mirth.

"What is wrong Alucard?" She asked completely dismissed the comment he made earlier. She had tried for nonchalant but every syllable she muttered sounded so very worried.

"And what do you care Sir Integra." He said with an attitude.

She grimaced. "Listen Alucard I-"

"No, I understand." He yelled angrily, knowing full well he had over stepped the mark. He turned then strode to the nearest wall then phased through it.

"No wait Alucard-" She stopped then whispered "Don't leave me, please."

She heard a timid knock.

"Come in." She ordered mildly.

"Um…Sir Integra…I heard the argument between you and my master." Seras poked her head around the door then shyly walked inside hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The is none of your concern, police girl." Integra spat at the newest Hellsing solider.

"Oh well," She reached outside the door she just entered through, and pulled out a basket filled with an assortment of purple and blue flowers. She looked pointedly at Integra.

"Oh no, no, no! You will not braid and flower my hair!" Integra yelled incredulously at the young Brit.

"Well, I kind of figured maybe you'd want to keep your mind off of current things." She twirled her fingers.

Integra scoffed at the ridiculously idiotic notion. "What do you mean, police girl?" She feigned a questioning expression.

"You know what I mean, master. I sense your emotions are strong towards master Alucard. I haven't noticed this because I'm a vampire either. I see these feelings because I'm a girl just like you Integra. You're in love with Alucard." Her words were vividly, kindness had seeped into her words.

Integra stared at the female vampire. She wanted to scream to tell the inexperienced young girl to get out, that she knew nothing. But all the things she said were exactly true.

"Anyway, c'mon please let me braid your silky hair, please" Seras pleaded. She really wanted to comfort the distant and harsh leader.

Integra reluctantly agreed, "Fine" she muttered

~ 30 painful minutes later~

"Okay, turn around" Seras ordered, but when Integra gave her a stern look, "Please" She added.

Integra grumbled but complied she had nothing to lose plus to depressed and tired to resist the excited blonde.

She twirled. Her long whitish blonde locks interwoven with beautiful blue and purple wild flowers. She didn't notice the red eyes that glowed in the dark recesses of her office. D

"Oh it's absoul-" Seras was cut of by the No Life King himself. "You look positively breathtaking my gorgeous master." He had a genuine smile of approval spread all the way across his face. Much like the Grinch, but prettier by ten fold.

He had expected her to yell and curse him for standing in the darkest corner in her private place of work. But instead just stood there abashed. A bright crimson blotch spread all across her face. Seras took this as her cue to leave both of her masters alone.

"A-Alucard wha-" She was cut off by Alucards form, which had closed whatever space that existed.

"I'm sorry for behaving like I did…earlier." He breathed in the scent of her wonderfully scented hair mixed with the already glorious scented flowers. His gaze lowered to the availability of his tawny neck.

"No I should be sorry, all you have ever done is protect me. And I'm incapable of thanking and appreciating you. God, I love you Alucard!" She screamed the latter, which wasn't suppose to come out.

She closed her eyes and waited for a smart quip or retort. Instead she felt cold lips gently yet demanding against her warm living lips.

After what felt like forever they broke apart. "I love you too, my master."

They kissed and touched each other for the rest of that wondrous day.

From there on they had two half-vampire half bossy in-control children.


End file.
